


You look ravishing

by Domaris



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaris/pseuds/Domaris
Summary: Contro la gola, per un attimo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anni fa, soltanto adesso ho deciso di inserirla qui, invece di lasciarla scomparire tra i post di Tumblr.

Contro la gola, per un attimo, il freddo metallo della lucente spada di Sif. Sa di meritare la sua sfiducia ma il sorriso ironico con cui la sfida nasconde una antica amarezza.  
La bellissima e fiera dea della guerra ha sempre amato Thor e non si è mai accorta degli sguardi di Loki, non ha mai saputo di essere stata ammirata e desiderata dall'uomo che aveva solo i propri trucchi per sfuggire, almeno temporaneamente, dall'ombra del fratello.  
Non importa, è tempo di vendicare la morte di Frigga e volgere la situazione a proprio vantaggio. E’ pronto, anche a morire se necessario, pur di non tornare in quella cella.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il 26 dicembre 2014


End file.
